Problem: Evaluate $b-\left(-\dfrac{1}{8}\right)+c$ where $b = 2$ and $c = -\dfrac{7}{4}$.
Answer: Let's substitute ${b = 2}$ and ${c = -\dfrac{7}{4}}$ into the expression. $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=} {b}-\left(-\dfrac{1}{8}\right)+{c} \\\\ &= {2}-\left(-\dfrac{1}{8}\right)+{\left(-\dfrac{7}{4}\right)} \end{aligned}$ $= 2+\dfrac{1}{8}-\dfrac{7}{4}$ $=\dfrac{17}{8}-\dfrac{7}{4}$ $=\dfrac{3}{8}$